powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Live and Learn
Live and Learn is the third Episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. This episode marks the debut of the Ninja Steel Megazord as well as the Rangers' cockpit mode, Ninja Master Mode. It also marks the debut of the Element Stars. Plot Danielle is accused of cheating on her first day of school after using her Data Comm to find answers. Now, she must use her own abilities and leadership skills to lead the Rangers against another threat from Galvanax. Story "Ten years ago a Ninja Prism falls to the Earth and the Ninja Steel makes the Ninja Steel, and is attacked by the Evil Galvanax and the great ninja master sacrificed himself to keep the world safe from the forces of evil. Now 10 years later a new team has risen to battle Galvanax and his forces they are the Power Rangers: Ninja Steel." In orbit around Earth the Galaxy Dome is flanked by several ships. Inside the ship Spinferno is skating a bit as Galvanax looking at him. "You're heading down to Earth and get me those power stars and defeat the Rangers cause if you don't I'm going to make you wish you weren't born," Galvanax says as he looks at him. Spinferno looks at him worried as he walks over to the Stage. In the Galaxy Warrior dome Cosmo Royal is at the center stage, as the crowd is going wild about the next monster to battle the Rangers and defeat them. "Who's going to be next to fight and defeat the Rangers, he's fast and quick I give you the skater Spinferno he's the next monster to fight the Rangers can he success and defeat the Rangers let's find out," Cosmo says as he's speaking into the microphone. Spinferno is pumped to fight the Rangers and shows off his skills. At the school in the shop Redbot and Tommy as well as Mick are making new Ninja power Stars for the Rangers to use, as Mick hands Tommy the star. "Here, Tommy let's see if the legends are true," Mick says as he looks at him. Tommy throws the Star into the Ninja Prism and he, Mick, Danielle, and Redbot are watching in shock and awe, as the star comes out of the Prism and Tommy catches and he shows it to Danielle. "Awesome," Danielle says as she looks at the star. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Pushing evil with all our might together, Ninja Steel! Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Spin! Watching all that day or night together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 3: Live and Learn In the back the Rangers are shown their new Elemental stars by Mick, Redbot, and Tommy. "These are you're Element Power Stars your father taught me how to design Ninja Stars when we were hanging out one day Danielle, and with Galvanax sending out powerful monsters you five are going to need the extra power boost," Tommy says as he looks at the team. Danielle is amazed by the Stars. "These are cool alright guys what you say we take these babies for a test run," Danielle says as she looks at her team. Daniel looks at her. "I'm in if it helps bringing Galvanax down," Daniel says as he looks at her. Julie, James, and Jessica all agree. "Alright Water for my big brother, Fire for Julie, Wind for Daniel, Forest for Jessica, and Metal for me alright James bro you're up first," Danielle says as she looks at her brother. He nods and gets out his Ninja Saber Morpher. "Locked in Elemental Star Water attack," James says as he extends his Saber but nothing happens. James looks at his saber then the water blast comes from it and he hits a bunch of junk as the others are shocked and worried by this. "I'm ok ow just gonna lie here till the pain goes away," James says as he's recovering from the crash. Danielle looks at this. "Alright then let's do fire who's next guys," Danielle says as she turns and sees that the other Rangers are gone. She looks for them. "Guys where are you guys come on chickens jezz," Danielle says as she looks around for her team. In the base the Rangers are getting ready to head out to school. "Come on guys we've got a test to study for and you need to get ready for your first day at School Danielle," Daniel says as he looks at her. She nods at them. "I'll be right behind you guys," Danielle says as she looks at the team. Daniel nods at her and the other rangers exit the base, then the alarm beeps as Tommy and Mick look at the computer screen and sees that a monster is attacking the city. "Looks like Galvanax is still annoyed by you and the others stopping him from getting the power stars, we need to call the others to get this monster," Tommy says as he looks at Danielle. She looks at Tommy. "No I'll handle this the guys need to study for the test and besides it's time to give Galvanax my regards," Danielle says as she walks out of the base. In the Center of the city Spinferno is attacking the city blasting buildings and sending people running for their lives as he's about to attack this couple Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) leaps into action and deflects the blasts causing the blasts to hit him in the chest and sending him back onto the ground and then gets up and looks at her. "A Ranger ah this is great I can destroy you and hand your power star to lord Galvanax and get that championship title I've been wanting, so prepare to be destroyed Ranger," Spinferno says as he looks at her. Then the other Rangers show up ready to fight. "We're a team when you mess with one you mess with us all," Ninja Steel Blue (Daniel) says as he looks at Spinferno. Then they get out their Ninja Battle Star weapons and run towards the Monster and the foot soldiers and start fighting them and him and they keep missing due to his highly maneuverability on his roller blades, Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger (James) leaps at him with his sword ready but he misses and lands hard on the ground back first as he's soothing in pain Spinferno looks at them and laughs. So this is the same Ranger team that defeated two of Galvanax's monsters don't make me laugh," Burner says as he leaves the center. The Rangers de-morph as their in shock that they were defeated. James leaves to think about how he could better his self as part of the team then he sees Spinferno again and he gets into a fighting stance. Wait little boy before you Morph why don't we have us a little race," Spinferno suggests and then he starts skating as James gets out his Ninja Saber Morpher and morphs. "Elemental Star Water attack," Ninja Steel yellow (James) says as he goes after Spinferno. Danielle sees her brother and Spinferno as she's looking for him and then she morphed and followed close behind them surfing her Saber as it's water stream takes her to them. At the construction site Yellow Ranger (James) stops his Saber and looks around for burner who almost gets the jump on him but he turns around and shoots him with his Ninja blaster knocking him down to ground hard. "What I thought I had you distracted," Spinferno says as he is frustrated over the Yellow Ranger got the drop on him. "I'm better then that I don't need to be like Danielle or Daniel all I have to do is be myself, Ninja Saber HIYA," Yellow Ranger (James) says as she gets his blade weapon out and runs towards Spinferno. He dodges his attacks and then takes control of a Truck and throws energy cuffs at him and he gets attached to the truck Daniel, Julie, and Jessica show up to see that James is in trouble but are stopped by Spinferno. "In order to get to your Blue friend you'll have to defeat me," Burner says as he looks at the four Rangers. Nathalie walks up to him. "Well if that's what it takes to safe our friend then we'll do it come on guys let's Ranger up," Jessica says as she raises her Ninja Saber Morpher. the others do it as well and they activate them as they run towards Burner and instantly Morph and they get out their power weapons and they attack Burner with them and he keeps dodging their attacks but then they start getting the best of him as White Ranger (Julie) jumps into the air and slashes down with her Ninja Battle Star in Saber mode and Spinferno sparks as he's struck by the power slash from the Ninja Saber Morpher and drops to the ground as a strange figure approaches the battle site as the four Rangers are confused by it. "You guys are doomed this is Ripcon the best warrior in Galvanax's army," Burner says as he's trying to get on the good side of the warrior figure that doesn't work and he's struck down with a power slash. "Weakling he didn't do his job to defeat you four," Ripcon says as he approaches the four Rangers. The Four Rangers run towards Ripcon with their Ninja Battle Star weapons, Pink Ranger (Jessica) fires off several arrows from her power bow but Ripcon blocks them and strike her down with his sword. Blue Ranger (Daniel) leaps down with his Ninja Battle Star in Claw mode and it gets blocked and then Ripcon pushes him off and strikes him down as his suit sparks and rolls and soothing in pain then White Ranger (Julie) runs towards Ripcon swinging her Ninja Star in Saber mode and her and Ripcon fight it out but Ripcon strikes White Ranger (Julie) as her suit sparks and then an upward slash send her flying and rolling as Wolfshade readies his final attack and then strikes the rangers causing them to fly through the air and then fall to the ground hard and de-morph. Ripcon walks up to them as their still on the ground. "Now Rangers it's time for you four to go bye, bye," Ripcon says as he powers up his two sabers and sends out a power strike but then Danielle leaps down and cuts the attack in two and the two pieces blow up as the team is happy to see their leader. Ripcon is in shock seeing the slave he called Rat bait for 10 years wielding a saber. "Rat bait you," Ripcon says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "You're not destroying anyone else anymore Ripcon I'm gonna make sure that you're not going to do that any longer," Danielle says as she looks at him. The four rangers gets up. "Guys go help my brother I got this guy," Danielle says as she is still looking at Ripcon. Daniel nods and looks at the others. "Come on guys let's go," Daniel says as he and the other rangers head to help James. Ripcon laughs. "You sure you want to face me alone rat bait?" Ripcon says as he looks at her. Danielle looks at him. "Yeah I do," Danielle says as she looks at him. She twirls the saber raises it up. "It's Morphin Time, Ninja Star lock in Ninja Spin," Danielle says as she puts her Ninja Star on the Saber and spins it and she throws her Star and her suit comes on and her helmet comes over her head and the visor comes on as well. She got in a fighting pose with her Saber ready to fight. "You're going to pay for what Galvanax did to my father," Danielle says as she looks at him. Ripcon wields his swords and they fight. Both Red Ranger (Danielle) and Ripcon start fighting each other as they clash with their blades and they're not pulling any punches in the fight. "I'm going to enjoy tear you apart piece by painful piece rat bait," Ripcon says as he faces Red Ranger (Danielle). She looks at him. "Never I'll show you that I'm just like my father Ripcon, and I'm going to send you packing with this Ninja power star HIYA," Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she runs towards him. Meanwhile Blue Ranger (Daniel) is hanging on for dear life as he's chained to the Truck still. "Aw, man what can I do I must forget what I've learned and help this man," Blue Ranger (Daniel) says as he's thinking of how to get out of this situation. He breaks the cuffs that have him binded to the truck he gets the man out of the truck and throws him into a pile of leaves as he leaps from the truck but he misses the cliff but is saved by the Ninja Steel Zoomzord. "Happy to see us Danny boy," Yellow Ranger (James) as he looks at Blue Ranger (Daniel). He looks at his friends. "Yeah thanks guys I now know why we're a team Blue Ranger (Daniel) says as he looks at the other three rangers. Pink Ranger (Jessica) gets worried about Danielle. Meanwhile she and Ripcon are duking it out still with their sabers clashing and he deals several strikes to her and sends her to the ground and kicked her sword out of her hand and it stuck into the ground, as he has one foot on her chest and his blade at her neck. "Anything you wanna say before I destroy you rat bait," Ripcon says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Yeah goodbye," Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she does a ninja skill. And Ripcon sees a fake hay person as Red Ranger (Danielle) runs towards him after she gets her sword out of the ground and then spins her Ninja Power Star as it glows along with her and she leaps into the air. "Ninja Saber final Strike," Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she brings her blade down. Ripcon blocks it and red sparks erupt from the blades that collided and she was able to get through and deals somewhat damage to him as he staggers. "What but how," Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she's shocked by this. He gets out another sword and glows black with his sabers that power up. "Doom strike," Ripcon says as he sends out his ultimate attack. Explosions erupt around Danielle and her suit erupts in a huge shower of sparks and she flips and rolls and staggers to get up as Pink Ranger (Jessica) leaps into action and gets out her elemental star. "Elemental Star Mist," Pink Ranger (Jessica) says as she sends out a smoke that covers the place as Ripcon isn't happy about it. She helps Danielle up. "Thanks if you didn't help me I think he would of finished me," Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she looks at her. They left the woods a the smoke clears and he can't find Danielle. "RAHHHH, next time Rat Bait you'll be finished," Ripcon says as he teleports back to the ship. Then they see Burner grow into a giant. "RAHHHHHA, I'm back rangers and ready to stomp you five weaklings out," Spinferno says as he looks at the rangers. They dodged his feet and then Red Ranger (Danielle) looks at the team and they nod. "It's Zord time," Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she got out her Ninja Zord Star. "WE NEED NINJA STEEL MEGAZORD POWER NINJA SPIN," The Ranger say as they spinned their power stars. Their Zords show up. Cast *Vanessa Hudgens - Danielle Mitchell (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) *Zac Efron - Daniel Larson (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) *Corbin Bleu - James Mitchell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) *Emily Browning - Julie Samuels (Ninja Steel White Ranger) *Taylor Swift - Jessica Smith (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) *Jason David Franks- Tommy Oliver *Kelson Henderson - Mick *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Mike Edward - Jaden Mitchell *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) Ninja Power Stars Errors Notes Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Steel Category:Episodes Focusing on Red Ranger